Hammer Time
by PlacesToGoPeopleToBe
Summary: A meeting between friends becomes something more. (Rated M for lemon/sexual content).
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hey there everyone. This is my first fanfiction and my first lemon, so don't flame me too hard. I'd love some feedback, and criticism is always welcome. Be warned, this is a lemon, so if you came here to hear about the growth of Jayce and Vi's platonic friendship, you will be disappointed.

The door swung open as Vi entered her apartment, leading Jayce by the hand.

"What'd I tell ya, pretty boy? Sweet digs, am I right?" she asked playfully, a grin slipping onto her face.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call them _yours_, as you said earlier," interrupted Jayce, pointing to the tall, purple hat on a table near the door, "Where is the sheriff, anyways? Shouldn't she be here if we're going to discuss how to take down Jinx?"

"Uh, Cupcake's out doing… important stuff. With the… the mayor! Yeah, the mayor. So it's just you and me," Vi said, turning to hide the excitement she knew was showing on her face. Taking two glasses out from a cupboard above the sink, she said over her shoulder, "Want something to drink?"

"No thanks," Jayce said, examining the apartment. It had been done in a modern style, very vogue in Piltover at the time, although Jayce couldn't fathom why. The entire apartment was done in white, with white leather couches, tables, and chairs, a piece of modern "art" placed tastefully upon the wall facing the doorway. It didn't seem like a place where Vi would stay. Not that the lady wasn't perfectly respectable, just that she was… less than refined, despite Caitlyn's best efforts. Then again, that was one reason why Jayce had fallen so hard for her.

In the months preceding this meeting, Jayce had grown closer to Vi, hoping to stop Jinx's maniacal rampage through Piltover's streets. Long days spent in the police department's war room, hours spent on the beat, chasing down the loose cannon, Jayce had come to respect, even admire, the busty bruiser. Her athleticism, her "way with words," even her smile, had captivated Jayce, making him breathless in her presence. Though of course he valued her for her mind and her spirit, Jayce had to admit (not out loud, of course) that part of his amorous feelings did have to be attributed to her looks. Her hair, her supple breasts, her strong, confident legs all left Jayce in a stupor. Never before had he felt this way about a woman. Though no stranger to romance, Jayce had never found the one. After a string of hopeless one-night stands, Jayce swore off women, vowing that his duties as the protector of Piltover would never be hindered by his feelings for a woman. That, of course, was before he met Vi.

"Hey, Jayce, what'cha lookin' at?"

Jayce snapped out of his reverie to find Vi standing before him, hands on her full hips, her head tilted in a way that made her pink locks fall over her right shoulder down to her generous bosom.

_Beautiful._

"Just, uh… thinking about vengeance for the havoc Jinx has brought upon our once-great city?" Jayce ventured with a nervous smile.

"Save it, Toots," Vi said, walking down the main hallway, "We can consult more in my room, if it doesn't offend your _fancy_sentiments."

Vi leading, Jayce walked down the hall in a large room dominated by a large, unmade bed and a rack of free weights off to the side. Punching bags of various weights lined one edge of the room. Discarded clothes littered the floor. _This is a bit more Vi's style_, Jayce thought to himself.

As Vi de-gauntleted and tossed her mechanized fists into a closet overflowing with work-out attire, she turned to Jayce and said, "Alright. Where do we begin?"

With that, she flopped down on her bed, then motioned for Jayce to do the same. "I usually think best when I'm comfortable," she explained, kicking off her boots, followed by her jacket and armor. Underneath, she wore a normal pair of jeans and a black tank top, barely large enough to contain her voluminous breasts.

Jayce just lay there, deep in thought, trying desperately hard to not look at her breasts. Closing his eyes, Jayce thought:

_Come on, Jayce. You've been with dozens of girls. Why is it that this one makes you so weak in the knees?_

"Earth to space cadet! Hey, anyone in there?"

Jayce opened his eyes to see Vi's face above his, that incessant smirk upon her lips. Those soft, full lips.

Reaching up with his right hand, he kissed her, pulling her in close, feeling the shock and surprise go through her. After breaking the kiss, Jayce sat up, a worried expression on his face.

"Vi, I'm so sorry. I… I don't know what just came over me. Just… Just forget about it, please?"

Vi looked back at him, a ponderous look upon her countenance.

"So, Vi, where were we? Jinx?"

In response, Vi leaned in towards Jayce and kissed him. "I was wondering how long it would take for you to get the balls to do that."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Come one, Jayce. It's not like you didn't know. I invited you to my apartment, ALONE, to 'do work.' Do I ever do work?"

"Well… no."

"I invite you into my room, get you into my bed, and you thought I wasn't interested in you at all? Holy shit, pretty boy, if you didn't look so good then you wouldn't have anything going for you."

She reengaged the kiss, starting softly, but slowly becoming more passionate. From time to time, Vi would break to kiss to nibble Jayce's ear. Slowly, Vi began to explore Jayce's mouth with her tongue, entwining together. Vi started to remove Jayce's coat as he took off her tank top, leaving only one layer between him and her beautiful mounds.

"Allow me," Vi said with a smile, sitting up and arching her back as she undid her bra clasp, releasing her sizable breasts.

Jayce stared in wonder as the meticulous orbs were freed before his eyes, large, yet perky, each mountain topped by a dark areola.

"You wanna touch?" Vi asked playfully, shimmying her shoulders to Jayce.

Jayce quickly reached for her glorious breasts while rekindling their kiss, delving deeper than he had before. He teased the nipples, taking each breast in one hand, satisfied by the moans coming from Vi's mouth.

Breaking the kiss, Vi looked down at the bulge in Jayce's pants and said breathily, "So, Jayce, you want to show me your hammer?"

Without further ado, she reached down, undid his belt, and removed his pants and boxers, revealing his erect manhood. Though not the largest she had ever seen (because Vi had seen some _pretty big_ dicks in her days on the streets), Jayce's 8 inches impressed her.

"My turn," she said mischievously, taking the cock into her hands. With a delicate touch, she slid her hand up and down the shaft slowly, teasing the champion. Ever so slowly, she began to speed up, juggling his balls with her other hand as she did so. When she saw a drop of precum appear, she spread it over his head and shaft and began to stroke faster, chuckling at the moaning and twitching the action elicited from her partner. As Jayce began to run a hand through her pink hair, Vi's headed dipped down. Just before her lips touched the head, Vi looked up. Then she swiftly took the entire thing in her mouth, massaging the mass with her tongue before slowing sliding the shaft out, relinquishing the head from her lips with an audible _pop!_ She took the cock back into her mouth and began to slide it in and out, wrapping her hand around whatever part lay outside her lips. Jayce reached down to play with her tits, kneading the flesh, lightly twisting the nipples. Soon, Jayce began to feel his climax rising.

Noticing his twitching, Vi stopped, looked up at Jayce, and said, "Do it."

With that, she engulfed his penis and started sucking furiously. Unable to control himself any longer under her sustained assault, Jayce orgasmed, his seed filling Vi's mouth. Looking down, Jayce saw Vi's eyes glued on him as she slowly licked her lips, gathering ever drop of cum, before swallowing the load.

Looking at the still-hard dick in her hands, Vi said, "Good. Looks like you're up for another round."

Vi pushed Jayce backwards lightly so that he was fully lying on the bed. She stood up and took off her jeans unceremoniously, then her panties, so that she stood before Jayce fully naked, letting him drink in the sight of her beautiful form.

Then Vi climbed onto the bed and walked over Jayce, straddling his prostrate form. She knelt down, positioning his cock at the entrance to her vagina. With a smirk, she lowered herself onto his shaft, sinking down until it was fully sheathed within her. Then, she began to rise and full.

Jayce had never felt anything so tight and warm as her womanhood. As he lay there, he couldn't help thrusting in time with Vi, meeting her halfway, though maintaining the restrained pace. Soon, however, Vi began to speed up, slamming herself back down with increasing force. Jayce felt his pleasure rising. As Jayce looked up at Vi, her tits bouncing in time with his thrusts, he said, "Oh, yes, Vi. Just like that."

Vi then turned around on his dick so that she was facing away from him, giving him a perfect view of her glorious ass. He watched as she rode him, her toned ass shaking with every bounce. He grabbed a cheek with each hand, marveling at their firmness.

As she continued to ride him, Vi turned to look at Jayce over her shoulder, arching her back.

"Jayce, I'm almost there! Fuck me harder!"

"Vi, I'm… I'm about to cum! Should I…"

"Cum inside me, pretty boy!"

With a final shout, Vi and Jayce climaxed at the same time, Jayce's seed spewing into her vagina, Vi's juices squirting out of her pussy. Vi slowly came to rest, Jayce manhood still inside of her, as she sighed.

"Not bad, lover boy."

As Vi got off of Jayce, she lay down beside him, resting. They soon fell asleep.

A sheriff's work was never done. As Caitlyn entered her apartment, she was thinking of all the paperwork that would be awaiting her at the office the next day. A certain blue-haired dervish had been causing mayhem that day, which meant more work for her. If only she had a partner. Which, of course, she did. Provided said partner ever showed up to work.

Caitlyn stormed down the hallway to Vi's room, opening the door in a huff.

"Vi, are you really still sleeping? Put some clothes on, we have work to do. Remember, you still have a responsibility to the people of Piltover, and you can't just sleep through that!"

Looking at the floor, Caitlyn noticed a pair of men's pants.

_Great. Not only did she miss work, she missed it to fuck some random guy._

Then, she saw the fur-lined coat.

_No._

_ It can't be._

Turning to the sleeping figure currently occupying Vi's bed, Caitlyn blurted out, "JAYCE?!"

**Author's Note:** Okay, I realize I already did one of these. I just wanted to remind you that I would really like some feedback on this. You hated it, you loved it, whatever. Anything to help me grow as a writer. Either PM me or leave a comment. Also, if there are any grammatical or spelling mistakes, that would be good to know. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this story or break off into something new. I just thought that Jayce and Vi together were a really obviously coupling that I've never seen before and decided I wanted to happen. Thanks for reading!

-_Viam inveniam aut faciam._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey there. I'd just like to say thanks for the feedback to those who messaged me and commented. It's a big help. I'm going to try to continue to write at the pace I've been going (about a chapter a day), but I may slow down a bit. As always, comments and criticisms always welcome! Also, if anyone has a pairing they want me to write about, I'm open to suggestions (As a caveat, I will most likely not write MM or fetish pieces. Also, no Kha'zix/Annie/Skarner pairings or anything like that, please.) Now, onto chapter 2!**

**-**_Viam inveniam aut faciam._

**Chapter 2:**

"Jayce, do you think that I could talk to you? _Alone."_

"Oh… uh, sure thing, Cait," Jayce said with a nervous smile, slipping back into his pants after carefully extracting himself from the arms of the still-sleeping Vi.

Stepping in the hall, Jayce turned to Caitlyn, "What is it, Ca-"

"I can't believe that you would do this to me!" Caitlyn hissed, "What, exactly, do you think you're doing here?"

"Well, I, uh, came here to consult with Vi about the Jinx problem and, well… one thing kind of led to the other…"

"Jayce, you can't do this. Not here. Not with her. She's my partner, Jayce! You can't just come in here and screw around with my heart like this. Not when we're so close to catching Jinx!"

"Cait… what do you mean, 'screw around with your heart'? " Jayce asked, looking at the sheriff's face.

"Oh… nothing," the sheriff said, cheeks reddening, "Just… I don't want you to screw around with _Vi's_ heart. This whole thing with Jinx is making her a little emotionally unstable and, well, you know how she can get when she becomes _unstable._ I need not remind you about last year's Christmas Ball."

"No, no, I don't think we ever need to think about that night again. Well… If you're sure that you're only worried about Vi, while I don't see what the big deal is, I'll stop."

Caitlyn breathed an inward sigh of relief. _Good. He doesn't know. I can't let myself get caught up just because of his beautiful hair and his deep, blue eyes and… and that smile that gleams like the sun bouncing off of the silver globe placed over city hall. Snap out of it, Cait. You're a professional. And that's that. _

Then Vi, having just woken up, walked out of her room to see the confrontation between the sheriff and Jayce. "Well, what's going on here, Cupcake? Havin' a little chat with my lover-boy?" she taunted, knowing full well Caitlyn's feelings towards Jayce.

Seeing Caitlyn's brow furrow in anger, Vi turned down the hall, saying over her shoulder with a wink, "I'mma go take a shower. You can join me if you want, Hammer-man."

"Look, Cait," Jayce said, turning back to the officer, "I realize that what I did was wrong. I just… I just got caught up. It was a mistake."

"I heard that!" shouted Vi down the hall, the water in the shower running.

"I'd like to make it up to you. How about dinner, tonight? My treat," Jayce said with a smile, instantly turning Caitlyn's knees to Jello, "We can go out, talk about work, and completely forget what just happened here today."

"Well," Caitlyn said hesitantly, tentative to go out on a date with the hunky bruiser, "Okay. But it had better be a very expensive dinner."

"Oh, don't worry. I have something in mind."

"Hey, Cupcake- I think someone's here to see you," Vi called to Caitlyn, looking out the window.

On the street in front of the apartment stood Jayce, dressed in a white suit with a rose in the lapel, leaning against a silver and white automobile of Heimerdinger's design, which had recently taken Piltover by storm.

He called up, "Hey, Cupcake, why don't you come on down so we can get this show on the road?"

Caitlyn appeared at the door, dress in a full length red gown which accentuated her breasts and hips, with a slit in the right side to showcase her astonishingly long legs. "Well, Jayce, what do you think?" she said with a smile.

"I'm glad that I'm not the only one who got all gussied up tonight," he said, taking in her exquisite form. Though not as physically dominating as Vi, Caitlyn held her own power in her lithe form, her curves flowing down her body, giving her a perfect hourglass figure.

Jayce stepped forward to embrace Caitlyn, then stepped back and took the rose from his lapel, offering it to the sheriff.

"For you, my dear."

"Oh, Jayce, I thought this night was supposed to be about work," Caitlyn said, her approval of the gesture evident in her voice.

"I don't see why I can't make a lovely lady feel special any day of the week. Hop in. We have a reservation to keep."

As the couple drove off, Vi looked on from the apartment's third story window.

"He didn't get me a fucking flower," she muttered before closing the window.

Jayce had managed to secure a reservation at Piltover's hottest restaurant, The Glorious Clockwork, which lay at the top of Piltover's old bell tower (renovated to fit its new job, of course). There, Jayce and Caitlyn drank the night away over a meal of filet mignon, sautéed potatoes, and other Piltoverian delicacies, including a new brew from Piltover's premier brewery. Despite being seated next to a giant clock face, Jayce didn't realize how late it was until it was past 10 at night. Though he had planned on letting Caitlyn take a taxi home to ensure that no amorous proceedings occurred between the two, based upon the time and Caitlyn's current mental facilities, he decided it would be best to escort the sheriff home before returning to his abode. On the ride home, Caitlyn, half asleep, rested her head upon Jayce's shoulder, losing her inhibitions of professionalism.

Jayce carried her up the steps to her apartment, opened the door, and brought Caitlyn to her room, laying her down in her bed. As he turned to leave, he heard his name.

"Jayce."

Caitlyn sat up and whispered his name, looking at him, eyes wide. "I have to tell you something."

As Jayce sat down next to her on her bed, he turned to her and asked, "What is it, Cait?"

"I… I think I love you," she said in reply. With that, she kissed the surprised Jayce, who, though frozen by shock at first, began to reciprocate, venturing to extend his tongue between her lips, their tongues wrestling between their mouths.

Caitlyn broke the kiss and, removing his jacket, gasped, "W we can't do this. We work together."

She removed his shirt, saying, "Think about what this will do to Vi if she finds out."

Removing her dress, she said, "We shouldn't be doing this."

She kissed him, drawing him in close to her, enveloping him in her arms, grasping him tighter and tighter to her skin.

"This is wrong," she whispered in his ear.

"This is right," he whispered back, rekindling their kiss.

He began to play with her breasts through her bra, kneading the pale orbs. Though they weren't as large as Vi's, they were just as firm. Jayce removed her bra with one hand while cupping her face with the other as they kissed. Removing the piece of clothing, Jayce began to tease her nipples, tugging lightly at each, grasping a breast in each hand, feeling warmth radiate from them. Caitlyn's hands explored Jayce's chest, muscular, but not grotesque. Her hands ran down his body until they reached his waist where they began to work on the clasp to his belt, releasing the clasp with a few deft movements.

_I can't believe it. I'm making out with Piltover's most eligible bachelor. My associate. My partner. My friend. I've dreamt of this._

Just as Caitlyn was about to reach inside of his pants, Jayce broke their kiss and said with a grin, "Me first."

With that he disentangled his arms from where they had been around Caitlyn's body and moved his mouth to her bosom. He took her right nipple in his mouth, gently biting down on the nub as he played with the other nipple with his left hand, reaching down to remove her panties with his left. He soon moved onto the other nipple as his hand ventured to her womanhood, feeling the wetness accumulating there.

"Looks like someone's a bit excited," he said with a laugh before bringing his head down between her open legs.

Jayce stopped, savoring both the exquisite smell and the tension of the moment, knowing Caitlyn was silently begging him to begin. His tongue ventured out from between his lips and slowly neared her pussy, stopping right before contact. He then moved forward quickly and began licking her clitoris as he stuck a finger into her expectant opening, moving the digit in and out at increasing speeds.

Waves of pleasure washed over Caitlyn as he added another finger, increasing his pace.

"Oh, Jayce, yes! I'm almost there!"

Hearing the bliss in her voice, Jayce smiled, then redoubled his efforts, adding a third finger between her lips and he began to play with her nipples with his other hand, all the while licking her clitoris.

Caitlyn shuddered, reaching her climax, tightening her grip on Jayce's still-moving fingers. Caitlyn moaned breathlessly, her perfect body convulsing. As her orgasm subsided, she smiled deviously at Jayce. "Okay, Jayce. My turn."

Caitlyn sat up and knelt before the bed, removing Jayce's pants, revealing his cock. She took his shaft in her hand and slowly stroked from top to bottom, maintaining eye contact with Jayce the entire time. As her hand came back up, she swiveled her wrist, milking the shaft, sending ripples of euphoria through Jayce's body. She sped up, lightly taking one of his balls into her mouth, then the other. Just as Jayce began to feel as though there was no way in which he could possibly feel anything better, head back, eyes closed, he felt Caitlyn licked from his base to his head, her long, slender tongue tickling the shaft, before she took the cock into her mouth, the pole passing between her full, red lips. Her tongue massaged his manhood, lips touching his pelvis. She then unsheathed him from her throat, then took it back in, pumping it with her hands as her head bobbed on his dick. She slowly licked the sensitive area just beneath the head, causing a drop of precum to ooze from the head. She pick up the drop in her mouth, balancing the droplet on the tip of her tongue for Jayce to see, before she swallowed and sighed.

"You taste sweet, pretty boy."

Overcome by the sight of his liquid cascading slowly down her throat, Jayce sat up and, grabbing her voluptuous hips, placed her on her hands and knees on the bed. Knowingly, she arched her back and stuck out her ass, looking back at Jayce with a smile.

Jayce looked at her stunning form, shocked by the beauty kneeling before him. Guiding his shaft with one hand, Jayce positioned himself before her entrance before thrusting in. He entered until his pelvis met her ass and remained there for a moment, overcome by the warmth and comfort. He then pulled out and reentered, hands coming to grasp her ass, kneading her heart-shaped cheeks, firm yet soft from years on the beat.

Caitlyn reached one hand back to play with her clit. The sensations coming from her pussy and her clit made her gasp.

"Oh, yes Jayce, just like that! I'm almost there!"

Hearing this, Jayce began to thrust harder, getting as deep as possible, before swiftly pulling out and reentering her tight hole over and over again. Jayce felt a familiar feeling in his stomach.

Before he climaxed however, Caitlyn orgasmed, her walls tightening on his shaft, almost causing him to go over the brink. He managed to hang on, however, as Caitlyn rode out her orgasm, body twitching with pleasure.

Noticing he had not yet cum, Caitlyn turned around, took his cock in her hands, and began to pump with both hands, milking Jayce's package with all her might. Jayce quickly felt himself losing control under the assault and barely managed to say, "Cait, I'm cumming!" before his member exploded, his seed covering Caitlyn's face. She opened her mouth, taking as much in as possible, then began to suck his dick, making sure she didn't miss a single sweet drop. She released his softening cock and swallowed his cum for him to see, sighing at the end. Looking up at him, she said, "Come on, let's take a break. We can go another round later."

With a smile, Jayce fell into bed with her, soon falling asleep, Caitlyn's arms wrapped around him. He sighed, knowing that life didn't get better than this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"What is it?" Jayce replied drowsily, opening the door to his apartment in response to a banging.

That was when Jayce got slapped in the face.

"What the fuck, Jayce?" Vi shouted, raising her hand as to strike him again.

"Okay, Vi, just calm down and come inside. I don't want to wake up the entire floor," he said, extending a hand with a reassuring smile.

"Okay, just promise that you won't _fuck me _like you do to every girl you meet."

"Is that what this is all about?" Jayce asked, sitting down on a couch backed against his wall.

"Of course that's what this is about, Jayce. I saw you with Cait last night. Decked to the nines. Fancy fucking dinner. You gave her a rose, Jayce. A _rose_. And then you slept with her in my apartment, the day after you fucked me. And you thought that I wouldn't care?"

"Vi, I never intended for that to happen. I… I just wanted to console Cait. She seemed kinda… sad. So I offered to take her out for dinner. I guess we drank a little bit too much, so I brought her home. She kissed me, Vi. This isn't what I planned. This isn't what I wanted."

Vi turned and looked out Jayce's window, looking over the Piltover skyline, the sun rising over the bay.

"It's not just that you had sex with her, Jayce," she said in a half whisper, "It's that you cared enough to go through all those measures."

She turned, "You cared about her, Jayce. You made her feel special. You wine-'n-dined her, you made her feel like a lady. You came into my home and hit your cock up my vagina."

She sat down next to him, placing a hand on his arm.

"Jayce, I have never cared about anyone. Never. And then, you come trapezing into my life. You made me care about you. And I thought you cared about me, too. But obviously you don't."

"Vi," he said, taking her hand in his, "You mean more to me than you could ever imagine. Last night… last night was a mistake. I just got caught up in the food and the drink and I lost sight of what was important to me. If I had had the time, I would have done the same for you, but… events turned out differently between us. I realize that I can't excuse my actions. But I just hope that, maybe, you'll be able to look past my mistakes and see that I really do care about you."

"Save it, Jayce. I'm not sleeping with you again."

"I'm not asking you to. I'm asking that… that you be my friend again."

"I don't know if I can do that, Jayce. You really hurt me. You betrayed my trust with the person I am closest to in this world. That's gonna take some time to heal. For now, I think it's best if maybe… maybe we don't see each other for a bit."

"Okay. If that's what it takes."

"And please, just… just stay away from Caitlyn."

"Of course."

"Now… I think it would be best for you to get out."

"Vi, Jayce said gently, "this is my house."

"Fine," Vi said, standing up and squaring her shoulders, "I'll leave."

As she approached the door, she turned, "I hope it was worth it, Jayce."

And she left.

Jayce sagged backwards, lying on the couch.

"It wasn't."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, everyone. I just haven't been in the writing mood lately. Also, this is against the rules (since there's no actual substance here), so I hope you all view me as a bad-ass because I don't follow the rules. I will have the next chapter out soon. As always, comments and criticism are always welcome (as long as you try to not be very mean). And, if you have any ideas for future works, I would love to hear them. Totally open to suggestions. Just please, no Annie/Kog'Maw/Xerath weirdness. And happy New Year to all!**

-_Viam inveniam aut faciam._


End file.
